


dumb little stories about things

by dw_fwedewick_heweiden



Series: Eclipsial Labs and Research LLC [4]
Category: Eclipsial Labs And Research LLC, deus est mortuus
Genre: Fourth of July, Other, Swearing, Will be tagged as necessary, dumbn little stories about things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dw_fwedewick_heweiden/pseuds/dw_fwedewick_heweiden
Summary: owo





	dumb little stories about things

"Why am I even invited to this cookout?" Luke asked, very confused. "I'm just an intern. Also, is July 4th even a thing? I thought that was like...twenty years ago or something that they just stopped because there wasn't a point."

"Luke, shut the fuck up and answer the question," Ezra said, looking extremely annoyed. "Are you coming or not? We need a headcount."

 

-

 

"Why are you at my house?"

"Are you coming to the cookout?" asked Kai, who looked very displeased at being sent out to give an invitation to this person they didn't know. "We're trying to hit quota."

"..." Gabriel looked at them. "What is this cookout about?"

"Fourth of July," Kai said.

"Well, alright then, I guess."


End file.
